


The Divide [Protostar Art]

by inkedauthority



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, F/F, Swan Queen Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedauthority/pseuds/inkedauthority
Summary: Made for Swan Queen Supernova 3: Written in the stars, as a protostar (reverse bang) art piece.





	The Divide [Protostar Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorSQ22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorSQ22/gifts).



> Thank you to the mods of Supernova for creating such an event where we can all come together for the two women we all love. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible!
> 
> Also, a big shout out to my author, who picked this artwork to inspire her fic [ The Divide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811878) which you should definitely check out and give some love. She did an phenomenal job, and I couldn't be happier collaborating with her.

 

_"Maybe we had each other, and maybe we lost each other too"_

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Divide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811878) by [warriorSQ22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorSQ22/pseuds/warriorSQ22)




End file.
